Romeo and Juliet
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: inspirado en la cancion "Romeo and Juliet" de s.o.a.p.


**vocaloid no nos pertenece, pertenece a Yamaha Corporation con Crypton.**

**la historia si nos pertenece, la cancion es "romeo and juliet", de soap.**

* * *

Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta  
que se siente  
algo que me pasa

¿Qué es esto que siento?, ¿amor?, recuerdo como fue todo, cada detalle, siento, que es la historia de romeo y Julieta, ¿trágica?, tal vez si, tal vez no, no podría definirlo claramente, es algo, que me hace feliz, y al mismo tiempo triste, ¿Por qué?, ¿el me amara también?, en realidad no sé si él se fijo en mí, yo si en el, recuerdo claramente todo…

En el verano me encontré con un chico  
estaba tan bien, que me dejó alucinado  
mis amigos me dicen  
que 'chica, es un perdedor'  
pero no pueden ver

fue en el verano, mi madre me envió a un campamento, mis amigas me acompañarían así que, no habría problema, fue en la sala de recepción, estábamos buscando nuestra habitación, cuando, torpemente choque con un chico haciendo que este se callera al igual que yo, caí de espaldas, el chico se levanto y me tendió la mano, inmediatamente me sonroje, no por la pena, sino mas bien, porque era un chico muy guapo, rubio, de tez blanca, de ojos azules, muy parecido a mí, le conté a mis amigas quien era, pero lo único que ellas me dijeron fue:

-rin, es un perdedor, no te ilusiones, no vale la pena

Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta  
que se siente  
algo que me pasa

Pero, como se supone que le olvide, ¿me he enamorado?, ¿esto es amor?, me dejo alucinando, cada vez pienso mas y mas en el, lo único que me gustaría, es que alguna vez me saludase, siquiera una sola vez, es lo que más quiero, pero, si él no da la iniciativa, lo hare yo.

Hola

Me le acerque, me puse a caminar de espaldas, haciéndole como si fuera distraídamente, sentí como choque con el levemente, me di la vuelta, y exactamente el también se la dio, y se disculpo, yo hice lo mismo, aproveche eso para presentarme:

-hola, soy, Rin, un gusto-deje tendiéndole la mano

-hola Rin, soy Len, encantado-dijo aceptando el apretón de manos

Desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos  
no había sol  
cada vez que entra en la habitación  
Siento mi corazón boom boom boom

y desde ese día, cada vez que me veía me saludaba, me sentía tan feliz, me gustaba mucho cuando me miraba con sus bellísimos ojos azules, siento que, estoy sola con él, que no hay sol, y que, tampoco hay luna, ni estrellas, que estoy yo sola con él, siento como late mi corazón, cada vez que el entra, inclusive, me llego a asustar de que él se llegue a enterar, siento que todo el mundo escucha mis palpitaciones, a veces es… tan vergonzoso

Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta  
que se siente  
algo que me pasa

ahora, el campamento termino, y él se ha ido, no me había percatado antes, pero, el vive cerca de mi casa, así que, podría visitarle, o verle en el parque, lo más seguro es que él ha de ir a este ya que, le queda muy cerca, me siento tan feliz, a veces el amor, te llena de felicidad, en otras, te llena de tristeza como Romeo y Julieta que ambos murieron por haberse amado.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando yo era joven  
y el amor que se sentía tan fuerte  
ahora vuelve a mí  
lo que está pasando

Recuerdo claramente, que, cuando era más joven, que tuve mi primer amor, me desilusione al enterarme de que no era correspondida él, me sentí devastada, no creí que me volviera a enamorar, en realidad, me propuse no volver a enamorarme, pero, al parecer, no cumplí con mi propuesta, esta vez, me enamore, más fuertemente que la anterior, ya que, todos los días voy al parque, a platicar con él.

Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta  
que se siente  
algo que me pasa

Al parecer el amor no siempre suele ser tan malo ya que, unas veces eres correspondida y en otras no, pero hoy, me di cuenta de que la persona de la que estoy enamorada, también siente algo por mí, me lo declaro hoy, me sentí tan feliz, en realidad, no es un amor como Romeo y Julieta, en parte si, y en parte no, ya que, ambos se amaban, al igual que Len y yo, pero, ellos terminan en desgracia, en cambio, yo, me ocupare de que nuestra historia tenga un final feliz.

* * *

**Nea: y aqui esta un mini-fic de los Kagamine**

**Miyu: luego publicaremos el resto de las historias ya que...**

**Nea: carezco de inspiracion**

**Miyu: las tareas nos agobian, las maestras se quieren deshacer de nosotras**

**Nea: pero, talvez mañana subamos el resto de algunos capitulos**

**Miyu: asi que esperen**

**Nea: no se desilucionen**

**Miyu y Nea: !nos esforzaremos!, !hasta la proxima!**


End file.
